The present invention relates generally to water-skimming devices and, more particularly, to a recreational waterslide that is ridden by a user while being pulled behind a boat.
Over the years, various board-like, water-skimming devices have been developed for recreational purposes. Some of these boards have been directly connected to a boat with a towline, while others have been free-floating, requiring that the rider balance himself on the board while holding onto a towrope of the type used for water-skiing. This latter category of devices has enjoyed the most popularity, primarily because of the challenges presented to a rider.
Although this type of board is enjoyable to ride, it has several disadvantages. First, the rider must "sit" in an unnatural kneeling position such that his body weight is supported mainly by his knees and ankles. Since the ankles and knees are not accustomed to supporting weight in this fashion, discomfort results. Secondly, by its very nature, the act of being pulled behind a boat produces stress on the lower back. The only practical way for the rider to relieve this stress is to lean backwards. In these circumstances, however, leaning backwards causes two problems. The first is increased and almost unbearable strain on the ankles. The second is increased "bouncing", i.e., the front end of the board slapping up and down for no apparent reason, even in smooth water.